


the visit

by snottygrrl



Series: locked inside series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry didn't know what to expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	the visit

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's note:** written for a first line meme for [](http://geoviki.livejournal.com/profile)[**geoviki**](http://geoviki.livejournal.com/)

Harry Potter didn't know what to expect when he decided to visit Draco Malfoy in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Hermione had warned him about Draco's condition, but it hadn't been enough. Not nearly enough.

He stood silently at the door staring at the stark image before him. The bleached interior of the room made the blond in the bed somehow paler, the unending whiteness broken only by a small bouquet, a single card and vibrant red hair.

Harry didn't know what to expect, but it was not the heartbreaking sight of Ginny Weasley gently brushing tears off of Draco's unresponsive cheeks, her own falling to dampen the blankets unheeded.


End file.
